


风雪夜归人

by ceruleum_tank



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleum_tank/pseuds/ceruleum_tank
Summary: 一个平淡日常的小甜饼，默认奥尔什方存活，没肉。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 14





	风雪夜归人

这是巨龙首再平凡不过的一天。

午后，从北方飘来灰色云层迅速将头顶的苍蓝蚕食殆尽。空气中压抑着风声的鼓动，仿佛是被囚禁于这天地间无形困兽的愤怒低吼。

随后，那些美丽的六瓣冰晶冲破名为积云的母体义无反顾地向着地面坠落，却又在中途被呼啸的狂风卷上高空。在风力的作用下，原本触手即化的它们化为了小小坚硬的武器，带着粉身碎骨般的气势地砸向任何试图阻挡它们前行的事物，甚至连大气中的氧气都仿佛被其掠夺殆尽。

将生存条件压缩至最低的残酷环境，却是库尔扎斯中央高地的日常。自从第7灵灾夺走了这片土地的温度之后，肆虐的风雪便成为了长住客。即便如此，人们也仍然学会了如何在这里生存下去的方法。

用采掘下来的巨石打磨成长方形后垒砌成坚固的外墙，在窗户上加装中间填充了减震物质的双层玻璃，少有的晴天出现时抓紧时间打猎囤积肉类和柴火，将剥取下来的动物皮毛卖与商贩换取米面和蔬菜，储存下来的雪水可用来满足日常所需……尽管要付出更多才能勉强维持住温饱，但这里对于很多人而言终究还是名为“家”的容身之所。

通常来说，如此恶劣的天气，就连邪龙的眷属们也懒得倾巢而出，巨龙首的士兵们自然也乐得清闲。但今天却不一样。临近傍晚时，一位外套上挂满冰碴、狼狈不堪的商人推开了指挥官房间的大门。他在经过泽梅尔要塞附近时，拉货的陆行鸟滑倒摔进了河水里，连带着一车的货物也全部倾覆。祸不单行的是，陆行鸟的脚部似乎骨折了无法再度站起……

“请帮帮我！”商人带着泫然欲泣的表情恳求：“这车货物是我的大半家当，如果血本无归我一家子就完了！”似乎是突然想到什么，商人停顿了一下又连忙补充道：“我会送您们一些货物作为酬劳的，拜托了！”

其实就算商人不补充那句话，巨龙首的指挥官也已决定相助了。与镇守库尔扎斯中央高地的其他家族不同，掌管巨龙首的福尔唐家对来自于其他地区的冒险者与商人总是格外宽容。一杯热茶、一卷被褥，虽然只是最低限度的支援，在这无尽的寒冷中也有着温暖人心的力量。

但当指挥官带着几名部下和军用陆行鸟跟随商人回到事发地时，还是被现场的混乱惊得一瞬间丧失了话语能力。受伤的陆行鸟浸泡在冰水中已经奄奄一息，货物也有一大半散落在河中，尽管商人很有先见之明地在货物外层裹上了隔水用油纸，但在湍急的河水中怕也坚持不了太久。

“奥尔什方阁下…”商人忐忑出声。年轻的指挥官回过神来，他举起左手做了一个安抚的动作，同时将目光转向河中的货物，视线快速地移动着，似乎是在计算着什么，片刻后微微点了点头，对商人露出了一贯开朗温暖的笑容。

将解下的锁子甲、配剑与盾牌端正地挂在鸟背上，仅穿着一件单衣的精灵草草做了几个蹲起就跳入了河中。刺骨的冰水瞬间包裹住了他的躯体，完全湿透的麻布布料紧紧贴在他饱满鼓胀的肌肉上，勾勒出力量感十足的健美线条。鬓角被溅起的水花打湿，于是发梢的一抹蓝色便如同被墨染了一般更添浓郁。他卖力地将一箱箱货物搬运上岸，微张的薄唇没有吐出任何不满或是调侃，只是伴随着呼吸哈出一团团湿润温暖的白雾。

一同前来的部下们也纷纷效仿长官的操作。很快，散落的货物被重新收集完毕，受伤的陆行鸟也被抬上了车架。回到营地时暮色已深，梅德吉丝提尔早已为狼狈不堪的人准备好了驱寒的姜汤和高热量的食物。奥尔什方吩咐手下安顿好商人和陆行鸟，胡乱扒了两口饭就表示要先回房休息了。

“果然…还是有点逞强了呢。”避开众人的视线后，奥尔什方微微苦笑了一下。身上有些发烫，脑子也昏沉沉的，这是受寒后身体开始抗议的症状。本该做足准备后再下水，但时间不等人，好在应该还没有开始发烧，只要睡上一觉就无大碍了，一边这样想着，年轻的指挥官一边推开了卧室的门。

拥有独立浴室的卧室，是奥尔什方在巨龙首营地所享有的为数不多的特权。最初被任命为指挥官时，他曾经向福尔唐伯爵请求与士兵们同住宿舍，果不其然被严厉地拒绝了。但现在，奥尔什方却庆幸自己能有这样一间房间。

他不禁回忆起，那位有着毛绒绒褐色短发的挚友第一次踏进他房间时露出的震惊表情，仿佛是一只为了吃蜂蜜去爬树却不小心把脑袋卡在树枝间的熊。

“你这…”人族青年尴尬地抓了抓头发，完全没察觉凌乱的碎发在头顶翘起了一个可爱的弧度，“我还以为指挥官大人的卧室会更特别一点…”

的确，这间卧室内的装修太过简陋，毫无装饰的单人平板床、粗栎木板拼成的衣柜、破旧的办公桌上散乱摆放着没处理完的文件。虽然屋子原本并不算大，但用一只手都能数过来的家具数量还是衬得房间更加空荡清冷。

奥尔什方只是淡淡地笑了笑，顺手接过挚友的行李袋并将他那把爱用的斧子靠在了墙边，“作为休息的地方来说已经足够了。”于是，他俩就挤在那张硬邦邦的单人床上背靠背地睡了一宿。转天起床时，二人不约而同地揉了揉僵硬的腰部肌肉，光之战士偷偷瞄了一眼想要缓解尴尬气氛而起身去泡茶的精灵的侧脸，却看到了他眼底的一片乌青。

那之后，这间卧室中的家具就渐渐多了起来，最开始只是花瓶衣架之类的小物件，然后是一套沙发和茶几，接着是书架，还有浴室中的浴缸，小小的房间被这些署名为“光之战士”的家具一点点涂抹上了温暖的色彩。直到俩人确立关系后，那张单人床也终于完成了自己的使命。

此刻，奥尔什方正躺在双人床的一侧，意识在黑暗之海的水面沉沉浮浮。壁炉中的炉火烧得很旺，时不时会传来木质纤维断裂时的噼啪声。室外的风雪依旧喧嚣，夹杂着营地士兵们醉酒后的吵闹敲打着窗户，竟也有一点催眠的作用。

耳畔传来了钥匙插进锁孔后转动的声响。巨龙首营地的守卫很安全，况且拥有指挥官寝室钥匙的，除了主人本人外，只有那个人。因此奥尔什方依旧保持着背对门口侧卧的姿势一动不动。

但他还是用精灵灵敏的听觉捕捉到，门被小心翼翼地推开了。为了不使得门轴转动时发出太大声响，那个人的动作很轻缓。在推开一条足以让自己侧身进入的距离后，他便蹑手蹑脚地溜进屋内，又再度将门锁落上。

青年如小动物般谨慎的举动让奥尔什方觉得有些可爱，他决定继续装睡下去看看恋人还会做些什么。

一阵布料摩擦声过后，人族青年走进了浴室。细微的水声响起，说明他正在进行简单的洗漱。换做平日，怕冷的青年一定要先美滋滋地泡上一个水热澡再大咧咧地四肢舒展躺在床上酣睡过去，奥尔什方不止一次回到寝室时看到过这样的绝景。但今天，青年似乎打定主意不吵醒床上的另一个人。

不一会儿，浴室没了动静。接着的是赤脚踩在木地板上时发出了吱吱的声响。床的另一侧被重物稍微压下去了一块，奥尔什方感觉到散落在枕头上的发丝似乎被对方捏在指尖把玩着，扯得头皮微微发麻。

身后的被子被掀起，微凉的空气包裹着一具年轻的胴体贴了过来。同一个被褥下，虽然两人之间还保持着微妙的距离，奥尔什方却可以感受到对方还有些冰凉的脚和手，炙热的胸膛，以及吹在自己后背上的温热的气息。

青年似乎有点不满地嘟囔着什么，在被褥中扭动了几下选择了一个相对舒适的侧卧姿势，又将毛绒绒的额发抵在了奥尔什方的肩胛骨上，这才满意地安静了下来。或许是乘着风雪的夜路赶来有些疲惫，很快，青年就发出了安稳的小小鼾声。

这么乖应该要给一些奖励吧，奥尔什方这样想着，于是转了身，假装无意地将恋人搂进了怀里。


End file.
